


Milk and Honey

by Snail_in_Stockings



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Combat Scene, Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, but she's a demon, chocolate and coffee seem to have a rich relationship behind closed doors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snail_in_Stockings/pseuds/Snail_in_Stockings
Summary: During a strenuous fight against Fallen Angels, Black Tea reflects on how grateful she is for her teammate.
Relationships: Black Tea/Milk (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 6





	Milk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on Ao3, so I'm just trying to figure out the tagging system. I should mention that this is a reupload of my fic on the Food Fantasy tumblr-fanblog "Ice Arena Meltdown," which is pretty dead, with several abandoned fics and unfulfilled prompts going back nearly a year. So, um, enjoy? Yeah.
> 
> ...also, I haven't read this in a whiiile, so... I am super embarrassed.

Uke Mochi. This one again. 

Black Tea landed gracefully, the flavor of burning flowers waiting from the barrel of her smoking pistols clung to her tongue as she panted. To her left, she heard Coffee shout his usual battlecry, something about an abyss, and to her right, Chocolate summoned a tangle of thorny vines to hold the monster in place. Ume was beat up, for sure, but not enough. She wasn't going down anytime soon. There was no time to rest, Black Tea knew, and caffeine bullets whizzed through the air.

And then she was hit. It winded her, that blow of inhuman force, and she doubled over. Black Tea felt the pain radiate through her body, overwhelming her, and maintaining her now-feeble grip on her guns required all her strength. She bit her lip. She could do better! She had to… her Master Attendant, no, her team, relied on her. Black Tea’s arm lifted, taking desperate aim, but Uke Mochi’s demonic cackle filled her mind. 

Suddenly, it was drowned out. Calm and relief flooded over Black Tea, like a summer breeze that filled her with love and warmth… like waves of honey. It rang in her bones, a renewed ferocity. It filled her up, yet she felt light feel light and frothy. It pulled her up and straightened her spine. “No need to worry,” came the voice of an angel. “I'm here.”

Milk. 

For a moment, just a moment, Black Tea closed her eyes and drowned out the battlefield. Brownie's gatling gun and Uke Mochi's unhinged laugh dulled into peaceful silence, but that feeling, that wonderful feeling, Black Tea held on to. It floated before her, like a cool, white flame. She longed to embrace it, to dwell in the Milk and honey, that safety, that relief, and… another feeling that she couldn't quite place. However, Black Tea was a soldier, first and foremost, and prided herself in being one of leonine caliber. She was past due back in the fight. 

The monster soon fell. 

Brownie walked forward, cautiously, into the mass of limp tentacles, taking stock of the scene, ensuring their kill. He turned and signaled the group a thumbs-up. 

Chocolate whooped and clapped Coffee on the shoulder, Brownie tiptoed away from the scene and began to polish off his weapon with an old handkerchief, and Black Tea sighed and mentally reprimanded herself for missteps and lack of clarity. As Black Tea watched her teammates, she placed those thoughts aside for another day and congratulated her fellow Souls on a job well done. First to Brownie, who nodded and returned his attention to his gun, then to Coffee and Chocolate, who immediately resumed their displays of affection, and lastly, to Milk. 

Before Black Tea could get a word out, however, the healer embraced her. She buried her face in Black Tea’s chest, avoiding contact between her horns and the gunslinger’s chin, and squeezed her waist harder than she may have been aware. “M...milk?” Black Tea’s voice surprised her. It was higher, no, softer than it usually sounded, almost pained. Yet, she could feel that ache in her heart. “Milk, what’s wrong?”

Milk straightened up, still shorter than Black Tea even if the gunman weren’t wearing heels, and gazed into the other woman’s ochre eyes. “I was worried,” she admitted dolefully, “that you might not make it, for a while there…”

Black Tea’s stomach sank. Immediately, one hand moved to clasp the small healer’s waist, and the other gently stroked her hair, and pulled her close. “Milk, I’m okay. All of us.” She pulled away, smiling and gazing back. “Because of you. You did such a good job today, Milk. I mean that.” 

With that, Milk’s lavender eyes, usually cold and unwelcoming, began to well, and her mouth parted as if she were going to reply, or grin, or laugh… In an instant, Milk had stepped forward, draped her arms around Black Tea’s shoulders, and their lips met.

And god, it was everything Black Tea had ever dreamed of. She hadn’t even known that this was what she wanted, or that she wanted it this much, but now… that light sweetness exploded in her mind and consumed her being, and she was surrounded by the earthy scent of matcha with cream. She felt light on her feet, light as froth, until that airiness was met by the screaming electricity when her hands settled themselves around Milk’s hips, and her fingers were alarmingly aware of the soft, curving skin a layer of fabric away. 

One of them, though Black tea couldn’t tell which, or where she ended and milk began, parted their lips, gloriously, and their tongues were introduced and began to waltz. Her heart pounded, and though worried that it would deter this perfect angel before her, Black Tea fancied she could feel Milk’s beating in time. The world had forgotten them, and the two women secluded in a land where everything was wonderful and time could not touch them. 

...Until suddenly it could, and it did. The two parted for breath. Milk stood, leaning on Black Tea, head resting on the gunslinger’s buzzom, face tilted up to her partner’s and flushed scarlet. Black Tea felt rather on fire herself, more so, now met with this sight. 

Suddenly, the ringing and rush of blood in Black Tea’s ears were broken through by a particularly loud cheer from Chocolate. Coffee slapped his arm, but Chocolate only giggled drunkenly and half-whispered “Look at them! Exploring their feelings~” He paced a finger under Coffee’s chin and brought their faces near-touching. “Just like us, My Dearest.” 

Chocolate and Coffee’s closeness was a hard reminder of Black Tea’s own position, and she stumbled backward, hypervigilant to her surroundings. A relief to her, Brownie was collecting ingredients and bits of ember, IE not paying attention to this display. 

But, Milk. Black Tea wrapped an arm behind her and kissed her forehead. Not abandoned. The team began their journey home. The walk, the walking hand and hand, gave Black Tea some time to think. Even the minute contact with the healer made her chest flutter. She could still taste the other woman, and she savored that milk and honey that lingered on her tongue. Her mind was flooded by that brilliance and indescribable bliss that was uniquely Milk’s. It was security, levity, and that strange giddy desire to curl up in the warmth of… of love.

“I love you,” she breathed, the words freeing themselves just as they occurred to Black Tea herself.

Milk hugged her partner’s arm, and Black Tea thought she would pass out. “I love you too.”


End file.
